yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrorvale
}} Terrorvale is a town featured in Season 1 of Shadow of Israphel, in which the heroes first encounter characters such as Old Peculier, Daisy Duke and Reverend John. Since many of its characters originally hail from Mistral City, it is likely a colony of Mistral. It is described by Old Peculier as "The quaintest little hamlet in all of Minecraftia". All the known residents of Terrorvale all seem to have left, died, kidnapped, or been zombified, leaving the hamlet abandoned. The Skeletal Arms Main Article: The Skeletal Arms The Skeletal Arms is an inn owned by Old Peculier, where our heroes first spoke with him. They utilised the furnaces, chests and workbench there and used it as a temporary base to get ready for the fight with Israphel in the underground castle. Also, during their stay there, Peculier gave them food to sustain their health. Duke's Blacksmith Duke's Blacksmith is owned by Daisy Duke. This is where she offered to make diamond armour for our heroes if they collected the diamond gems from the massive caverns below Terrorvale. St. Creeper's Church St. Creeper's is a church owned by Reverend John. It is used to worship Notch. This is where our heroes first met him and said that they will help him recover his Bible from his house, which had been overrun by monsters. The Crypt and Israphel's Tomb Main Article: Israphel's Castle In Israphel's Tomb is an underground castle built supposedly by Israphel himself, hidden in a passageway underneath his grave in St. Creeper's Crypt, found by Xephos, right after Honeydew burned Israphel's grave. It contained Israphel, Zombie Boss and Creeper Boss, all awaiting the attack from Xephos and Honeydew. Daisy Duke was also being held by Israphel, but she was not found there. After the battle, a passage found in the back lead to the Hellgate Honeydew and Xephos built near The YogCave, which Old Peculier said is where Israphel had vanished to with Daisy Duke. Bob's House Bob's House is a hut built into a small hill which has a fireplace and a rather unsettling sign that says: "Death is only the beginning." It was revealed that the house formerly belonged to Israphel before his death. Little is known about Bob or his home as he disappeared from it before our heroes arrived. The house looks rather like a Hobbit hole. The House on the Hill/Reverend John's Previous Home The house on the hill is made from mossy cobblestone and is in terrible shape. Creepers attacked his house, setting it on fire and blowing up segments in the floor. There was a zombie dungeon and a deep tunnel below this home. The house may hold many secrets about Reverend John, Israphel, and the Cult, but it is still not clear if this is true. John sent Honeydew and Xephos to retrieve his Bible from it, but had to retreat because they were overpowered by the zombies. Caverns Underneath Terrorvale, there is a medium-sized cave system, which Daisy Duke said was full of spiders. This turned out to be untrue, as when Simon and Lewis went into them to find diamonds for Daisy, there were no spiders. Above them, there was a sign that reads "Beware Caverns". Crafting House The crafting house is a small cobblestone house containing nothing but a crafting table. Above the door is a sign that reads "Crafting". It has not played any part in the story. Farm There is a small, fenced-off farm near the path to Reverend John's house. Despite being fenced of, it had been almost completely trampled by a pig. Trivia * The name seems to be a play on worlds of Terrordale, an abandoned village in the World of Warcraft. Gallery !!!INN.jpg|Old Peculier at The Skeletal Arms. !!!DAISY.jpg|Daisy Duke with her blacksmith in the background. JON!!!.jpg|Reverend John in St. Creeper's Church. Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 1